Preguntas
by Spongesaur
Summary: Durante toda nuestra vida nos hacemos miles de preguntas, Tweek, en la mayoría de los casos se hace una en especial "¿Por qué…?" Siendo pocas las veces que logra encontrar una comprensible respuesta. Aunque tal vez, no haga falta una, después de todo. Creek.


**¡Hoooola~!**

**B-bueno, esta cosa es mi primer fic u/v/u [Sip, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo y me atrevo a publicarlo...]**

**estoy nerviosita, porque sé que soy un asco escribiendo ;u;**

**peeeero bueno 8D **

**e-ehm.. ¿Disfruten la novelestica lectura?**

* * *

**South Park no me pertenece, si no a sus sensualosos dueños.**

**Tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo para entender...**

...

"_¿Por qué?"_ No paraba de repetirse esa pregunta, después de todo, toda su vida giraba en torno a ella. _"¿Por qué sus padres no se preocupaban lo suficiente por él?" "¿Por qué era diferente a los otros chicos?" "¿Por qué le costaba tanto hacer amigos?" "¿Por qué lo miraban raro?" "¿Por qué…?"_ Miles y miles de preguntas que le costaba entender. Pero las que realmente no podía comprender eran aquellas que se centraban en alguien más…

Un golpe lo sacó de su trance, asustándolo y ganándose su completa atención.

— Hey… — ¡Y ahí estaba! Con la mano sobre su mesa, el protagonista de cada uno de sus pensamientos. Craig Tucker.

* * *

Tenía calor… Estaba hecho un ovillo bajo las blancas sabanas de aquella blanca cama en el blanco cuarto de ese blanco hospital. No podía dejar de temblar, asustado, nervioso, y para colmo, tampoco podía evitar soltar pequeños quejidos de dolor. Todo un desastre.

— ¡G-gah! ¡GNOMOS! — chilló al escuchar un extraño ruido, volvió a revolverse nervioso entre las sabanas.

— ¿¡PODRÍAS CALMARTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!? — susurró suavemente un bastante irritado Craig Tucker.

— ¡A-AGH! ¡L-LO SIENTO! — se disculpó, aún más suavemente, un nervioso y asustado Tweek Tweak, al borde de un colapso.

Tucker suspiró. — ¿Por qué tan asustado, fenóm… — calló, mas le valía no alterarlo más, si quería dormir. — …Tweek? — ¿Así se llamaba, no?.

— S-son… eh… ¡los g-gnomos! — respondió, sentándose de golpe en la cama y examinando el oscuro cuarto, en busca de movimientos sospechosos — ¡Se robaran mis calzoncillos… o-otra vez! ¡Y SON LOS ÚLTIMOS QUE TENGO, GAH! — se volvió a esconder bajo las sabanas. Escuchó una suave y casi inaudible risa _"¿Se está riendo de mí…?"._

— ¿Acaso eres idiota o algo? — No sabía porque, pero escucharlo decir semejante tontería le hizo gracia. — ¿Realmente crees que dejare que unos gnomos se atrevan a robar unos calzoncillos en mi presencia? — preguntó, confiado — Pues no. Principalmente porque NADIE interrumpe mi sueño, menos unos gnomos hijos de puta, así que si saben lo que les conviene ni se acercaran al lugar. Así que deja de preocuparte. — se adelantó antes de que el otro respondiera. Su voz sonaba tan vacía de emoción que daba miedo.

Tweek sonrió, de alguna misteriosa manera eso lo calmó un poco. — ¿D-de verdad? ¿M-me lo prometes? — preguntó con cierto temor.

— Claro, te lo prometo. — al parecer había funcionado, ya que dejó de sentir tanto movimiento y ruido en el cuarto. Ahora solo quería dormir…

— Gr-gracias… A-ah, y no te preocupes, no le c-contare a na-nadie acerca de e-e-esto… — susurró un menos nervioso Tweek.

— Más te vale. — Y un cansado Craig al fin logró dormir.

"_¿Por qué esa vez fuiste tan amable conmigo? A pesar de que no éramos amigos, mas bien como enemigos o algo así… aunque ahora que lo pienso yo nunca te odie, ni me acuerdo por qué peleamos esa vez en 3er grado… Fue bastante estúpido hacerles caso a Stan y Kyle, sin embargo… tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo, aunque sea por una tontería…"_

* * *

No lo entendía, ¡No lo entendía! Estaba huyendo, corría por los pasillos ¿Qué había sido eso? Dobló por un pasillo, luego por otro y entonces… se escondió en el baño. Su respiración era irregular debido a su huida, su corazón estaba acelerado y sus mejillas ardían, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que recorriera media escuela. Intentó calmarse _"Vamos… inhala, exhala, tranquilízate, TIENES que calmarte… piensa, piensa, ¿Qué pasó allá?"._

Recordó a Cartman riendo junto a Stan y Kenny, Kyle regañándolos, Token y Clyde los miraban preocupados, las chicas chillando emocionadas, la cafetería entera mirándolos… Y Craig… Craig sorprendido, encima suyo, sus rostros a escasos centímetros, prácticamente rozando sus labios… Su pulso se disparó, la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas y no encontró mejor solución que empujarlo y huir de la cafetería nervioso, con el rostro rojo y una extraña sensación en su estomago, casi como si fuera a vomitar. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? Se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Cartman empujando a Craig, Stan haciéndole zancadilla y gracias a la jodida casualidad él estaba en la justa posición para que la broma funcionara.

Se sentó en el pequeño espacio libre de aquel estrecho lugar, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su cara entre ellas. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo había sido una broma, pero la cercanía de Craig… el rubor volvió a sus mejillas. _"¡Mierda!" _sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser cierto, de seguro el gobierno lo secuestró y lo usaron de conejillo de indias, ALGO LE HICIERON ¡No había otra explicación! Porque, no la había ¿verdad? Que actuara como una niñita enamorada no era normal, ¡Solo eran amigos! O algo así… Tal vez ahora lo odie, si, debe odiarlo ¡Oh Dios, lo mataría! Estaba jodido.

"_¿Por qué haces que me sienta así? Tan confuso… después de aquella vez, cada que te veía volvía esa molesta sensación en mí estomago, el ardor en mis mejillas y la aceleración de mi pulso, era ridículo.¿Por qué tú?, ¿Por qué no otra persona?, ¿Qué tenías tú de especial?. Sin darme cuenta comencé a pensar cada vez más y más en ti ¿Por qué…?. Sin darme cuenta me gustabas. Comencé a evitarte, pensaba que era lo mejor ¿Por qué? Porque me había enamorado de ti, Craig Tucker."_

* * *

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con unos oscuros ojos, enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzado _"Mierda, mierda, mierda." _Sentía la sangre subir a sus mejillas y el pulso acelerarse. — ¿Q-Qué ocurre, C-Craig? —.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿E-eh? N-no sé a q-que, agh, te refieres… — murmuró cohibido, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso…?.

— Me evitas. — su voz sonaba dolida, aun así el pequeño no se dio cuenta de esto.

Tweek se sobresaltó, eso no era una pregunta. Se concentró en la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. — Y-yo... — el timbre sonó. ¡Debía ser una broma! ¿En serio este tipo de cosas pasaban? No le importo demasiado, se sentía aliviado. Salvado por la campana, quien lo diría…

— A la salida, en el patio. Quiero hablar contigo. — La poca y nada calma que tenía se fue al carajo. — No intentes huir. — y se fue.

Se acabó. ¡LO MATARÍA! OH DIOS, esperará a que todos se vayan para cometer el crimen perfecto, lo asesinará y violará y luego le venderá sus calzoncillos a los gnomos y TIRARÁ SU CUERPO A UN POZO. _"Muy bien, cálmate Tweek, Craig no hará nada de eso, solo dijo que quería hablar… solo hablar… además es imposible que te mate, las cámaras grabarían todo, si es que hay cámaras… ¡NO TE ALTERES! Solo será hablar, sí, eso, hablar tranquilamente como gente civilizada. Solo eso, nada que temer… nada que temer…"_

Siguió repitiéndose eso durante el resto de las clases y a la hora del recreo era el primero en salir disparado directo a esconderse en los baños. Claro que Craig podría encontrarlo ahí y lograr que escupa una confesión amorosa, pero cuando estas huyendo no piensas claramente cual y cual no puede ser un buen sitio para esconderse. Las horas siguieron pasando, demasiado rápido a juicio del pequeño rubio, quien cada vez estaba aún más nervioso.

— ¡G-GAH! — soltó sobresaltándose al oír el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases. _"Es mi fin…" _se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, no quería pararse, no quería ir al patio, no quería encontrarse a Craig… Pensó por un momento la posibilidad de huir directo a su casa. "_— No intentes escapar—" _Recordó las palabas de Craig. Mierda, si huía seguro sería peor ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE SI HUÍA LO MATARÍA! Pero, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Qué debía decirle? "Hola Craig, te amo, y te evito para no causarnos problemas." Meditó, no sonaba tan mal… tal vez, hasta lo entendería y se alejaría de él, rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso. Se dio contra la mesa, claro que no, no sería capaz de decírselo, le dolía el imaginar su reacción ¿y si lo miraba con asco? No podría soportarlo…

Al final, después de pensar y pensar, decidió que era inútil seguir posponiendo lo inevitable. Ese día moriría. Se levantó de su asiento y cogió su mochila, y se dirigió al patio a paso lento e indeciso _"¿Seguirá ahí? Tal vez se cansó de esperar y se fue a su casa…". _Pero no, seguía ahí. Con la espalda recargada en la muralla, mirando el cielo. Nuevamente se sonrojó, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima, su corazón latía deprisa, le daría un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento.

El moreno, al sentirse observado desvió la mirada hacia el causante y sonrió levemente, se acercó cuidadosamente al pequeño rubio, ya sabía lo que significaba un paso en falso, y dolía.

— Vaya, por un momento creí que me dejarías plantado. — Se mantuvo a una distancia segura y prudente. Lo necesario para alcanzarlo si decidía huir a último minuto. No lo dejaría ir sin saber la razón de su alejamiento.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada apenado, aquella molesta sensación otra vez… — A-ah, ¿S-Sobre qué q-querías…-

— Ya lo sabes. — lo interrumpió — ¿Por qué me evitas? — se acercó un poco más. Tweek se dio cuenta, pero no retrocedió.

— Y-yo… eh, ngh… n-no puedo decirte… — cerró los ojos con fuerza, la imagen de Craig mirándolo con asco no salía de su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? — se siguió acercando con cautela, el rubio retrocedió. Mierda. — Cuéntame, Tweekers. — pidió con suavidad. No quería que se asustara.

Estaba a punto de llorar, lo odiaría, lo odiaría, ¡seguro que lo odiaría! — D-de verdad, n-no puedo d-d-decirte… ¡M-me vas a o-odiar! — levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con lagrimas en los ojos. — Y y-yo no quiero, agh, q-que me o-odies… —

Lo tomó del brazo, tiró de él y lo abrazó, aquello había sido demasiado. — No te odiare, Tweekers, créeme que no podría — el pequeño se resistía a ser abrazado, pero el más alto era más fuerte. — Me hiciste falta. —

Seguía luchando para soltarse de aquel abrazo — ¡NO! — chilló. — ¡ME VAS A ODIAR! — no paraba de empujarlo — T-Tú… ¡me odiaras, m-me mataras y tiraras –GAH- m-mi cuerpo a un p-pozo! — ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que su cercanía causaba demasiado en él?. Comenzó a llorar, ya parecía telenovela barata. — Es m-mejor que te –ngh- alejes de m-mi… — pero él no quería eso.

Craig lo estampó contra la muralla, apoyando los brazos a sus lados, bloqueando cualquier escapatoria. — No me jodas. ¿Alejarme de ti? Como si eso fuera posible… No lo haré, y tendrás que acostumbrarte… — con una mano lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara, y antes de que pudiera decir algo en contra, lo besó. — …porque no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi. — y volvió a besarlo. El sonrojado rubio no sabía qué hacer _"¿Por qué…?" _y sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a corresponder de la manera más nerviosa y torpe que podía.

— M-Me gustas, C-Craig — murmuró nervioso Tweek, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Craig rió suavemente. — Tu también me gustas, Tweekers. — lo abrazó como desde hace tiempo deseaba hacerlo. Solo los dos, sin nadie que los molestase. Todo tan tranquilo y calmado… Un perfecto día de invierno.

"_¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué no otra persona?, ¿Qué tenía él de especial?_

_No lo sabía, no lo entendía, pero le daba igual. Así estaba bien, así se sentía bien._

_Debía dejar de hacerse tantas preguntas, pero era imposible… Nadie podía._

_Porque, si no te planteas una pregunta, entonces, ¿Cómo esperas llegar al resultado?"_

* * *

**¿Review?**

**Me ayudarían mucho tus opiniones. c:**

**y tus tomates, lechugas, rosas, ponis, unicornios también. (?)**


End file.
